Slipped Away
by The Last Firebender
Summary: AUTOR: Taiyo chan. traducciòn a español de Slipped Away. Aang visita la tumba de Toph en el segundo aniversario de su muerte.


**Solo una traducción que le prometí a mi amiga Taiyo-chan (hey Calysha, i finally finished!!! xD)**

**espero que lo disfruten!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un muchacho de 18 años, el Avatar, se agazapó frente a una lápida. Era pequeña y áspera, al igual que la persona que albergaba. El maestro aire sacó de su bolsa unas varas de incienso que había traído consigo. Eran del doble del largo de la lápida, perfectas para recargarse sobre ésta. Con un poco de Fuego Control, encendió el incienso. Después, aang miró la piedra con solemnidad. Habían pasado 2 años desde aquél día.

**I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

El avatar sonrió forzadamente.

--hey, Toph – él acarició suavemente el suelo. – estoy aquí, como me lo prometí a mi mismo. Pero respecto a la otra promesa….creo que me estoy recuperando.

"_---Si te detienes por mí, me aseguraré de volver de la muerte para lastimarte yo misma- lo amenazó Toph, tendida en la cama, con una sonrisa. Se puso más seria, y tomó su cabeza con una apretón -en serio, no quiero que hagas eso._

_Aang puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella_

_-- tú no vas a morir, Toph._

_-- ¿cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Toph, impasible._

_Él estaba callado. Ella, sabiendo que lo había vinculado, continuó sosteniendo su mano._

_-- de nuevo, aang, no dejes que yo te retenga._

_--suena como si te estuvieras rindiendo—dijo el avatar amargamente, apretando su mano con más fuerza._

_--no me estoy rindiendo—contestó Toph—solo estaba diciendo ¿me puedes prometer lo que te pedí?_

_Él bajó la cabeza_

_-- no creo que pueda, Toph._

_-- al menos inténtalo—le dijo ella—aun tienes a Katara y Sokka ¿sabes?_

_Él miró sus ojos. No le estaban rogando, le estaban pidiendo. El maestro aire suspiró y se rindió._

_--lo intentaré"_

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**

--La mayoría de los dias estoy bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti- el Avatar le confesó a la lápida—moriste en este día, y es algo que no puedo olvidar.

"_a la mañana siguiente, Aang despertó lentamente y sintió algo frío entre sus manos. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era la mano de Toph. Él no la había soltado durante toda la noche. Además de estar tan fría, su palidez lo preocupó. Ella siempre había tenido la piel clara, pero ese pálido color no era natural._

_-- ¿Toph?—la llamó tentativamente._

_Ella, que normalmente tenía el sueño ligero, no respondió. Aang, cada vez más desesperado, la sacudió._

_--hey, ya amaneció. Despierta._

_Su cuerpo simplemente se movía al ritmo en que él la sacudía en un movimiento sin vida. Los ojos del Avatar se abrieron más. Después se levantó de su silla, dejando que la cobija del hospital se cayera._

_-- no puede ser…_

_Colocó su oído sobre su pecho; no había ni un solo latido. Aang sintió como si su corazón también se hubiera detenido."_

**Nah nah la la la nah nah **

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**

--- y hay algunas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer contigo—continuó el muchacho—algunas cosas que pude haber dicho.

"_--eres una gran compañía—dijo Toph con sarcasmo—en serio, deberías salir esta noche con Sokka y Katara. Su sentimiento de melancolía no me está dejando nada bueno._

_Reflexionando sobre las palabras de Toph, Aang pudo sonreír sin forzarse a sí mismo._

_--no voy a dejarte._

_Ella sintió al muchacho acercar su mano hacia él, hasta que Katara entró. Ambos fijaron su atención en ella._

_--- me temo que tienes que hacerlo—le dijo con tristeza. Después miró a su amigo como disculpándose—los shamanes nos quieren fuera al menos una hora._

_Aang miró de nuevo a Toph_

_-- después regresaré—le juró._

_-- lo sé—le contestó calmadamente._

_Tentativamente, su mano soltó la de ella y se unió a Katara para salir por un poco de aire fresco._

**Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

--pensamos en ti mientras estábamos fuera—el muchacho respiró pesadamente—se que es algo que tu no querías, pero no pudimos evitarlo.

El incienso se estaba quemando más cerca de la tumba. Él lo movió para evitar que se apagara.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**

"_Aang entró 30 minutos después de que Katara y Sokka hubieran entrado ha hablar con Toph. Sintiendo su presencia, Katara miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió con tristeza_

_-- ¿quieres hablar con ella ahora?_

_-- sólo vine a ver como estaba—le contestó el Avatar_

_Toph puso los ojos en blanco_

_--igual que siempre, Pies Ligeros._

_Ella debía de estar de muy buen humor para llamarlo así. Aang suponía que eso era bueno._

_-- se está haciendo tarde—Katara le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la Bandida Ciega antes de levantarse_

_-- ¿de verdad?—Toph dijo –bien, entonces voy a dormir._

_-- lo necesitarás—Katara le sonrió—buenas noches._

_--igualmente, Reina de Azúcar._

_Sokka le revolvió el cabello._

_-- hasta pronto_

_Toph asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras ellos salían. Aang se quedó donde estaba._

_--buenas noches, Pies Ligeros_

_Él acercó una silla con Tierra Control y se sentó. Luego recargó su cabeza y sus brazos en la cama de Toph, tomó su mano y cerró los ojos._

_-- igualmente._

_Ella respiró profundamente_

_-- no te vas a ir ¿verdad?_

_-- Nop—le contestó suavemente, sonriendo ante su tono de voz exasperado._

_Ella se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él. _

_--está bien—Toph cerró los ojos sin decir otra palabra._

_A él no le importó. El hecho de que ella estuviera viva y junto a él, era más que suficiente."_

**had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**

_-- oh, no—Aang oyó susurrar a Katara._

_Él cayó al suelo, la conmoción dominaba su rostro._

"_no puede ser" pensó "no parecía haber empeorado anoche ¿Qué pasó?"_

_No pudo controlarlo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos para detenerlas, pero sólo hizo que se deslizaran más rápido. Sintió a Katara envolviéndolo con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza sobre la suya. Sus lágrimas caían sobre la frente de Aang._

_-- ¡Sokka!—Katara llamó a su hermano mayor, que estaba en la habitación contigua. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara para controlarlo, su voz temblaba-- ¡¡trae al shaman!!_

_Sokka entró corriendo a la habitación_

_-- ¿qué¿porqué?¿ qué pasó?_

_-- No puede estar muerta—susurró Aang. Ambos hermanos lo miraron—Toph no puede estar muerta."_

**Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**

-- Lamento no haber estado en tu funeral—se disculpó Aang.

Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero el lo ignoró. Él había prometido que lo intentaría. Ese era uno de los pasos que tenía que seguir para completar su promesa.

-- no quería aceptar el hecho de que te habías ido. Como todos los demás, yo te veía como una persona invencible. Alguien que no podía morir o al menos no a tan corta edad. Nadie hubiera pensado que una enfermedad te hubiera separado de nosotros. Pero lo hizo. Y creo que ésa es una de las razones que hizo que tu muerte nos doliera de esta manera.

Aang comenzó a acariciar el pasto.

-- y todos te amábamos—por alguna razón, el joven monje rió un poco—es gracioso recordar como soñábamos con el día en que todos viviríamos juntos y felices—su expresión se volvió sombría inmediatamente—he aprendido esta lección una y otra vez. Sólo desearía que no hubieras sido tu quien tuviera que enseñarme de nuevo. La vida no siempre tiene esos finales felices que las historias nos muestran, pero tu reforzaste en mí una lección que aprendí cuando encontré el esqueleto de Gyatso: la vida es realmente valiosa. Las personas pueden estar ahí un día e irse al día siguiente. Es por eso que cada día les demuestro a Sokka y Katara lo feliz que me siento de tenerlos en mi vida.

**The day you slipped away  
was the day I found it won't be the same noo…  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**

"_- no estoy diciendo que ya lo haya superado del todo pero…..no creo que Toph hubiera querido esto—Katara le dijo una noche—sobre todo por ti._

_Aang suspiró_

_-- lo sé— dijo antes de mirarla a los ojos—pero siento que no puedo._

_Katara lo rodeó con un brazo y lo acercó a ella._

_-- Algún día superaremos esto. Por el bien de Toph, y el de todos nosotros. _

_Aang asintió de mala gana_

_-- lo sé"_

Aang respiró profundamente cuando vio que las varas de incienso se habían consumido. Lentamente, recogió lo que había sobrado y lo guardo en su saco.

CLUNK

El joven monje sintió algo pequeño caer sobre su cabeza. Lo tomó y lo puso frente a sus ojos: era una nuez. El Avatar sonrió un poco. Le recordaba a Toph cuando le enseñó Tierra Control por primera vez. Ella había maltratado su bastón para hacerlo encontrar un poco de valor. Al principio no había funcionado, pero el segundo intento probó lo contrario. Tal vez se había enojado esa tarde, pero ahora era un recuerdo muy atesorado. Satisfecho, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Momo y Appa, que estaban dormidos. Había decidido que era hora de visitar a Sokka y Katara en el polo sur.

**Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you**

Aang jaló las riendas de Appa para despertarlo. Como Momo estaba durmiendo sobre la montura del bisonte, lo dejó tranquilo. Después tiro de las riendas de Appa.

"yip, yip"

El enorme bisonte, después de haber descansado un buen rato, voló sin esfuerzo a través del cielo. Aang miró la nuez en su mano y la encerró en un puño. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más determinado a seguir adelante. Aún así, él siempre la extrañaría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya saben que adoro los reviews, así que no sean flojos y dejen uno**


End file.
